The Royal Librarian
by dragongoddess13
Summary: In the Age of discovery renewed where science and magic meld together, Hermione is charged with overseeing all of the Empires knowledge and while she's at it she just may discover something even grander. Triad Fic. Part one of The Royal Librarian "Steampunk Verse" Series Chapters: 7/7 Complete
1. The Apprentice

The Royal Librarian

Chapter 1: The Apprentice

Summary: Hermione had done what no one before had been able to accomplish and as a reward for her achievements she's given an opportunity to thrive in a coveted position in the empire. In the Age of discovery renewed where science and magic meld together, she is charged with overseeing all of the Empires knowledge and while she's at it she just may discover something even grander.

Character Casts for this chapter are:  
Emma Watson: Hermione Granger  
Idris Elba: Kinglsey Shacklebot  
Ezra Miller: Sirius Black  
Matthew Grew Gubler: Remus Lupin

xXx

It was in the headlines of every paper on the morning of her twenty second birthday. Her greatest achievement so far. Hermione sat proudly poised as she read each article over her morning tea and pastry. Almost everyone praised her accomplishments and marveled at her status. The master she apprenticed under was proud of her too. Not since Rowena Ravenclaw had an apprentice achieved so much, so young in life. Her master was thrilled to call her his student already and this simply added to his pride in her.

Hundreds of years before, the Great Wizard Merlin had traveled the world in his final years and encoded several volumes worth of his observations. His final moments in life were spent abroad, devoid of his closest compatriots. And so, on his dying breath he neglected to share the secret to decoding his travel journals. Scholars had tried for centuries to figure out the cypher, convinced there was some deeper logic, some groundbreaking truth written there, but to no avail. This work was not encoded the way his previous work had been and so, with but a single line of text not encrypted, a clue in most minds, the race to decypher began.

"May you find what you seek, your heart be filled with love, and your mind always open."

It took Hermione stumbling across a lesser known account of The Great Wizard and his only apprentice to realize what Merlin had done. In the account, Merlin and his apprentice had argued. The apprentice believed that Arithmancy equations could be used to "Hide things" as much as it could be used to discern probabilities. Those were the exact words in the text and it struck a chord in Hermione's mind. She spent the better part of a year tracking down every writing the Apprentice had ever composed until she found it. The arithmancy equation he had written for just such a purpose and Merlin had used to encode his final work. With it, she had proven it possible to decode the texts.

Hermione crumpled up the final newspaper and tossed it toward the open fire with what she hoped wasn't obvious malice. It seemed not every paper was singing her praises. Not that she needed her praises sung by anyone, but this particular publication was rather ruthless.

"The Prophet?" Her master questioned without lowering the paper he was reading. The Quibbler; a bit fanciful, but the proprietor was a good man with honest intentions.

"Yes sir." she sniffed haughtily.

The Prophet was near extinction and everyone knew it, everyone one but those who worked for the publication that is. It had ventured more toward tabloidesque news a few years back when it printed a few elitestly toned articles on Lily Evans, the, at that time, soon to be wife of Crowned Prince James. Lily was "A commoner" as the article read and the future king had fallen madly in love with her despite their differing social standings. The author of the article, Rita Skeeter, hinted that perhaps a love potion had been involved and the much respected Prince needed to be saved from the scheming muggleborn. Lily was beloved by the kingdom's population because she was one of them and for the first time since Godric Gryffindor ruled as High King in the age of discovery, the people felt as if they were a part of the royal family as well. And so the articles did not sit well with the people and most had turned to "shunning" the publication and those involved with it.

"You know better than to take that rag seriously, my dear." Kingsley Shacklebot told her, folding up The Quibbler and setting it aside. "Rita Skeeter is a bitter old woman who made her bed years ago." he continued. "She may be fighting the urge to lie in it now, but she won't hold out for much longer if she keeps up this elitist view of the world."

Hermione sighed. "I know you are right sir."

Kingsley smiled down at the young woman he had come to think of as a daughter. When Hermione had found her way to his doorstep four years earlier, recently orphaned, he had been hesitant to accept her bid as his apprentice. The young witch was clearly avoiding grieving for her loss and he wasn't sure it was so healthy to allow that to continue under his watchful eye.

Kingsley had had no choice but to accept her bid however, as she proved herself not only talented with magic but highly intelligent. So he kept an eye on her on the days she neglected her own health for work and for four years now she had surpassed expectation.

Hermione had taken the Merlin Journals on as a side project and he warned her not to get her hopes up in solving them. But Kingsley should have known better. Nothing could stop Hermione Granger, magical daughter of non magic folk, from achieving that which she set her mind to.

"Good." Kingsley exclaimed, jumping to his feet satisfied and banishing the breakfast plates with a wave of his wand. "Now, we should be on our way. They're expecting us at the summer palace."

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied standing as well. She ran into the study and gathered her research materials stuffing them into her old beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm and quickly made her way to the door where Kingsley was waiting. She slipped on her coat and pinned her hat in place, threw up a cooling charm around her for good measure-the summer heat with these petticoats would be utterly dreadful- and a moment later they were off, hailing a hansom on the street.

xXx

The clockwork horse drew to a stop with a rush of steam outside the Royal Family's summer home on the outskirts of the city. The end of summer celebration was just around the corner and with it a frenzy of preparedness had begun. Booths and tables and stages alike were appearing like magic, lining the main pathways of Hufflepuff Gardens. Vendors and Inventors prepared their stock and trade for sale and exhibition. Chefs stockpiled supplies to feed the hungry masses and the masses themselves were filled with joyous anticipation for the coming events.

Hermione was nervous. She had every confidence in her work and her ability, but the Merlin Journals were a centuries old mystery and to think a little Muggle born like her from a modest family could solve in eighteen months what scholars devoted their entire lives to studying was hard to believe. She had no idea what she was walking into in there. For all she knew she would be laughed out of the hall as a foolish little girl who needed to learn her place.

The mere thought made her temper boil and she screwed up her courage and ascended the stairs along side her Master. As she reached the top someone came charging past her, knocking her bag from her shoulder in a glancing collision.

"Oh Merlin's beard, I'm so sorry." a melodic voice answered as she regained her bearings.

"That's quite alright." she replied stooping to retrieve her bag. Before she could reach it a hand shot out, scooping it up for her.

"Quite the gaudy little thing." the man continued with a laugh, twisting the bag around in his hands. Hermione straightened up then, her face screwed up in very unladylike indignation ready to give this stranger a lesson in manners, only to stop short at the sight of him.

The man was tall and well groomed. He dressed like an aristocrat in a brilliant red waistcoat and black robes. His boots were dragonhyde of the highest quality and well loved by the looks of them. His face was all sharp angles, high cheekbones and regal nose and he had the most beautifully soft, pouty lips she'd ever seen. He had long wavy black hair worn to the shoulder and his eyes, dear Godric his eyes. Poets could produce limitless prose about the depths of his starry silver eyes. They danced with amusement and at the moment she could not find it in herself to care that it was at her expense.

"Excellent work Pads, you've managed to offend the young woman and you don't even know her name." A second voice called out and Hermione turned to find another man, undoubtedly the same age as the first, strolling toward them. He was much taller than the first, his hair a sandy blonde and his clothes not quite so aristocratic, his waistcoat tweed, his robes a dark grey. He was clearly a simple man and no less handsome for it. There was quite the scar cut across the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks but it only drew one's eyes up to the amber pools of his own eyes. There was power in them, both supernatural and familiar.

Hermione found herself rooted to the spot. Her throat felt as though she had just spent a considerable amount of time in the desert with no water. A ringing had begun in her ears, similar to the atmospheric buzz of electrical current that flowed through clock work hybrids. For the life of her she couldn't stop staring, unable to speak, unable to move. Like prey caught in a predator's gaze she was trapped and yet, surprisingly, unafraid.

"There you are." Kingsley appeared at her side drawing her from the spell she found herself under. "What are you doing here my dear? Hurry, hurry, we don't want to be late."

"No, of course not Master." she replied, her voice small. She turned to the unknown men to find the first smiling at her and holding out her bag.

"My apologies ma'am. I didn't mean to keep you." he told her bowing slightly. Hermione took the bag, curtsied and turned to follow her teacher, all the while aware of the eyes that followed her.

xXx

She was in shock. It was the only word to suitably describe the sound of blood rushing in her ears, drowning out the steady beats of iron hooves on cobblestone.

The hansom stopped outside the Shacklebot estate later that evening, allowing master and student to disembark. Kingsley paid the driver before turning away and leading the trek up the stone path to the front door.

It wasn't until they were inside that Hermione found the words to speak.

"Why master?" she asked sincerely confused. Kingsley turned to smile kindly at her.

"Because you deserve it. You have far surpassed any apprentice I have ever taught and while I've no doubt there is still much for you to learn, you won't learn it here in this stuffy old manor with me."

"But I don't want to leave!" she exclaimed her voice rising an octave much to her embarrassment.

"And how it warms my heart to hear you say such a thing." he laughed. "But now is your chance to really make a difference. To leave your mark on history more than you already have. This new position will give you status and power in society. Your name will hold weight not only in academic circles but in social ones as well."

Hermione huffed. "You sound like a father trying to convince his daughter that her arranged marriage is for the best."

"I suppose I am." Kingsley replied thoughtfully. "In the last few years you have made me proud like a father, and I know your parents would be proud of you as well."

Hermione smiled tears pricking at her eyes. "Thank you sir."

Kingsley grinned. "Don't sound so final my dear. It's as if you think you'll never see me again. You won't be a prisoner in the Palace. And a father fully expects his daughter to come visit him."

Hermione laughed. "Of course."

Kingsley nodded in finality and said; "Now that that's out of the way we can focus on the exciting news. Lady Hermione Granger, Royal Librarian, Master Scholar. And only twenty two at that. Not even that decrepit old witch at The Prophet could spin this against you. Not with the King and Queen's blessing at your back."

Hermione smiled truly proud of herself. She had set out on the evening of her parents funerals with a resolute mind and a determination to make things happen for herself. And here she was, twenty two and already considered a master and thanks to her teacher she had been instated as Britannia's Royal Librarian, a coveted position for scholars that had been vacant since the Lady Pince had passed the previous winter. It was by her master's suggestion, after he'd seen first hand how impressed the Royal court had been with her achievement, that she take on the role. King Charlus and Queen Euphemia could not have agreed more. Their confidence in her was only supported by the agreement of their successors, The Crowned Prince James and his wife, Princess Lily

In two days time she would leave for the Royal Palace where she would make residence and begin her full translations of the Merlin Journals as well as maintaining the empire's vast collection of knowledge.

Hermione retired early that night in the hopes of calming her nerves and she soon slipped into dreams lit but silvery starlight and amber fire. Where she had spent the day trying to put these things out of her mind, trying to ignore their pull, here in the safety of her own bed she could embrace their warmth and comfort.


	2. The Scion of Black and The Alpha Lupin

The Royal Librarian

Chapter 2: The Scion of Black and The Alpha Lupin

xXx

Sirius Black was the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. He blamed his parents frequently for thinking it was a good idea to have him first, instead of his much more responsible younger brother Regulus. About the only thing his name ever got him, other than responsibilities he did not want, was popularity to fill the lonely nights of young adulthood. And, of course, the opportunity to meet his best friend, The Crowned Prince of Britannia, James Potter.

The young men were regularly seen in one another's company growing up, causing mischief and mayhem in the palace. His parents were happy he'd become so close to someone of status, but the truth was, Sirius didn't care about any of that. James was his friend, his brother in all but blood, who just happened to be the future King of Britannia. So long as James had his back, Sirius would always have James'.

Their adventures together would always be the highlight of his young life and when the years passed and they had grown by society's standards, Sirius would come to realize he owed James a debt.

Lily Evans was born and raised in a small village not far from one of the Black family estates. The village was predominantly muggle with mixed families scattered around and muggle born children here and there. Lily was a muggle born much to her parents pride and her sister's horror. Sirius' mother used the word "Common" to describe Lily and the people of her village, as if there were anything special about Walburga Black. James hadn't cared though. Lily Evans was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on and the Prince was determined to woo her. He would spend hours each night devising ideas to convince the young woman that they were perfect for each other.

There was just one problem with all of his plans. They never seemed to take into account how much Lily Evans hated James Potter.

James spent an entire summer in their twenty first year trying to court Lily and each and every time he tried to get her attention she turned her nose up at him and walked away. With each rejection James' confidence was taxed and by the time he reached his breaking point he stood before her a much humbler young man, desperate to know why he wasn't good enough.

Sirius had been fully prepared to laugh at her response. He found it disconcerting that he could not, even as he watched James stew over it. To this day, nearly five years later he still had no excuse as to why he had forgotten.

They had been no more than ten the first time James accompanied the Black family to their summer estate. They were foolish and mischievous and far too proud for their own good. They had found Severus Snape in the woods that day. He was muttering to himself, looking through overgrowth and filling a basket with wild herbs. He was an easy target. They hadn't physically harmed him but years later, Lily reminded them that she was the little girl that came to Severus' rescue all those years ago, spitting insults and calling them evil.

They had to leave the estate and return to London a few days later and so the incident was forgotten much to their shame. Despite James' jovial personality, he had significantly matured since his younger years, more so than Sirius could boast. There was no doubt that James had the makings of a wise and noble king. And so, with the knowledge that he had done wrong and the determination to right that wrong, regardless of his own personal gain, he tracked down Severus Snape at his Apprenticeship in London.

It was slow going at first. Snape wasn't a fool. Lily had warned him that she was being courted by the Prince who had tormented him and Snape suspected his sudden remorse was due, in most part, to Lily's rejection. However, as time passed, Severus began to see sincerity in James and the intelligence he hid from the world. They became friends after a fashion; Severus having forgiven him and writing as much to Lily.

The next time Lily was in London, visiting her oldest friend, she'd met James with a cautious but open mind and love was not far behind.

It was in this narrative of their love that Sirius discovered the debt he owed James. During James' courtship, Sirius was usually in tow, mostly to witness the embarrassment of rejection firsthand. In one of those trips Sirius Black, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black met Remus Lupin, Lone wolf and orphan.

Silver met Amber and a spark was ignited that set his nerves ablaze. Unlike Lily, Remus did not fight Sirius' advances because Sirius was too cocky, too immature. He fought them because as a werewolf, Remus was fully aware of what the spark meant. That spark that most people could only dream of experiencing, that feeling that pack creatures told stories of finding. A bond that meant his life, their lives were changed forever. But Remus was dangerous, not because of his ailment, but because of who inflicted it on him.

Turning someone against their will and without proper preparation and training had been illegal for nearly one hundred years, ever since Magical beings had taken back the rights kept from them by an improperly educated Wizengamot. And yet, the Alpha of Britannia's largest pack had been doing such, unstopped for decades. Authorities had tried for years to apprehend Fenrir Greyback but his pack was vast and those who were not loyal to him for his power were afraid of him because of it.

Remus was four when Greyback violated his home and stole his innocence. Lyle Lupin, Remus' father, had been in charge of hunting Greyback and, after a close call in which Lyle and his team almost succeeded, Greyback retaliated by turning Remus on the next full moon. Lyle Lupin had been fiercely prejudiced against werewolves and vampires and other predatory magical creatures, having spent his years as an Auror of the Crown hunting Rogues and seeing first hand what they were capable of. Lyle rejected Remus immediately despite his young age and his muggle mother's pleas on his behalf.

Remus was forced to join Greyback's pack for his own safety- though he didn't feel all that safe growing up under Greyback's ruthless thumb- learning everything he needed to know to survive. When Remus knew enough to survive on his own, at a mere sixteen, he escaped the pack and eventually found his way to Lily's village. He'd befriended Lily and Severus despite his attempts to keep people at arm's length for their own safety. When Lily, kind hearted, brave, wonderful Lily had found out about his history she'd not rested until he had a new home with a strict but loving woman who shared his love of knowledge and literature.

Minerva McGonagall was the mother he'd lacked for some time and it was her push that convinced Remus not to turn his back on his soulmate because he was afraid.

And since then, with the exception of a single incident, Sirius and Remus had known love the likes of which threatened to overwhelm them in the most wonderful of ways. There was only one thing missing; their third.

It wasn't long after they'd acknowledged their bond that they'd also noticed the "Missing piece" in their relationship. Consultation of an expert within the empire had told them they were destined to be a triad. A rare and powerful bond that had their friends, families and political acquaintances holding their breath in anticipation.

Anticipation that, if they were correct, would soon reach fruition.

Sirius put thoughts of eyes the color of finely aged Whiskey at the forefront of his mind as he rolled over and crawled beneath the silk sheets, carefully moving over the sleeping body beside him. His soft lips ghosted over scarred flesh, raising goosebumps in their wake and eliciting a sigh from the werewolf spread out beneath him.

"Sirius." Remus gasped as a wet warmth engulfed him in one smooth motion. He sighed and groaned, his long fingers running through even longer strands of silky black hair. Sirius had decided to grow it out longer, if anyone asked it was because he thought it made him look more mysterious. Really, he just wanted Remus to have more to hold on to; to pull at. It was a habit Remus had in the throes of ecstasy that Sirius wasn't about to discourage. "Fuck!" Remus growled as his body wrung taught.

Remus came down, chest heaving, face flushed and eyes flashing dangerously. He looked down the length of his body as Sirius crawled back up it, pressing his own body against him along the way. He came to rest against his side, half lying on top of Remus.

"Were you thinking about her? The little Librarian?" Sirius breathed against his ear, delighting in the predatory growl that rumbled through his werewolf's chest. "She'll be here soon you know. She'll be so close." he continued. "Can you handle that Remus?"

From the moment they'd both laid eyes on the witch on the steps of James' summer home two days prior, they'd had no doubt that she was their third. The spark with her was strong and if the flustered exchange she'd had with her mentor was anything to go by she'd felt it too. They'd been desperate to find her again, following her path back through the palace and into the Inquiry Court. They found seats in the back, watching in awe of the young woman who would, by the end of her presentation, be appointed Royal Librarian.

The growl this time was shorter, almost a roar as Remus moved with supernatural speed, flipping Sirius underneath him and pinning him to the bed. He bared his teeth, his eyes flashing again. Sirius merely grinned up at his soulmate. Becoming an Alpha had certainly made their relationship more interesting.

It wasn't long after Remus had been convinced to give their bond the chance it deserved, that his worst fear had come true. Fenrir Greyback came for him and his new family. Thankfully Lily was safe in London with James and Severus was on the mainland for his Apprenticeship. His only concern was Minerva and Sirius.

That concern led him to a conclusion that Sirius would later reprimand him for, but the fact of the matter remained, he had to protect his mate no matter what, and would not, no matter how much Sirius raved or pouted or screamed, regret his choice.

Remus found his tormentor on the next full moon among the pack. He challenged Greyback, fully aware of his disadvantage against a much larger, stronger and experienced werewolf.

Despite Sirius' anger at what he believed was Remus' own foolishness, the look of pride on his face when Remus reappeared a month later in the Royal Court, the new Alpha, complete with scars, and ready to shed the previous Alpha's isolationist views, had made it all worth it. For the first time in decades the members of the pack were not afraid of their Alpha. They were no longer forced to turn people against their will or abandon their families for their loved one's safety. Remus had the Pack's full support and with it, he pledged their allegiance to the crown. The pack was no longer recognized as a Rogue body or an enemy of the state.

Being an Alpha had granted Remus title and political power as well as a boost to his magical core. His instincts were finer and more honed, instigating a much more possessive and aggressive mate, at least when they were in private. Remus still liked to be seen by the public as calm and casual. A fact that got Sirius going like a randy teenager as he remembered what the beast within was capable of.

"Watch yourself love. We have to tread carefully with this or we risk scaring her away." Remus told him, burying his nose in the hollow of Sirius' throat. His tongue flicked out, laving at the spot briefly. "She likely doesn't know what any of this means." he continued, nosing his way along Sirius' neck. "She is a delicate flower. We must take care of her."

Sirius moaned. The full moon had passed three nights prior and the lingering hormones still drove Remus' intimate tendencies. This, in layman's terms meant simply that Remus was a tease who intended to take his time.

Sirius relaxed, settling in for a long, lazy morning.


	3. Knowing One's Place

The Royal Librarian

Chapter 3: Knowing One's Place

A/N: Warning: This is an AU, I am aware that some of these characters' personalities are not entirely accurate and that people in general are not that logical.

xXx

Hermione was scared, but it was the good kind of scared. It was the kind of scared that meant she was about to try something new and exciting. It was the same feeling she'd had when she'd left home. The dirt was still fresh on her parent's graves the night she knocked on Kingsley Shacklebot's door. It had been raining all day and Hermione didn't know if she'd call it an omen exactly. Although it felt like it at the time.

Kingsley answered the door himself and immediately ushered her in out of the rain. He had no idea why she was there and yet he didn't hesitate to invite her in. He'd set her in front of the fireplace and brought her something to eat and tea to warm her up and not until they had finished eating did he bother to question her presence.

"I've come to bid on the opportunity to be your apprentice, Lord Shacklebot." she'd told him.

Kingsley was silent in return, pensive, his handsome face like stone. He'd asked her why she came to him and she'd explained simply and truthfully that she respected his work. He'd then asked why she'd come so late in the evening. She'd had a prior engagement that day that she couldn't get out of. And then he'd asked what her parents thought and she'd hesitated, which was all the time he needed to devise that something was not right. Kingsley watched as she struggled to remain unaffected by what she had to say. She was clearly close to her parents despite their differences. They'd supported her unerringly and Kingsley was touched. But he couldn't accept her bid. She was avoiding grieving, trying to take her mind off of her loss. It wasn't healthy and Kingsley wasn't about to let her do that to herself.

Hermione knew her rights as a bidder though. By law he could not turn her down without testing her skill. So he did, making it absolutely impossible for him to turn her down. Her ability was amazing, better than most pureblood wizards were at her age. She'd clearly embraced her magic from the very beginning. Something that wasn't entirely common among muggleborns, depending on their parents' beliefs.

Kingsley resolved that he could keep an eye on her. That if she pushed herself too hard to escape the sadness he could stop her, reign her back in, remind her she was only human. So, she'd packed up and moved in the next morning.

There were days that Hermione worked too hard and days where she could barely get out of bed in that first year. But Kingsley was patient, realizing belatedly that he hadn't just taken on an apprentice, he'd taken in a daughter. A daughter who had lost everything that mattered to her all at once.

The hansom stopped outside the palace and Hermione put aside those thoughts for now. A valet in expensive black robes stepped up, paid her driver and opened the door for her. He helped her down, then signaled for two other men to come forward and unload her luggage. She was told they would be brought to her rooms, which she would be shown to later. In the meantime, the valet, who was not in fact a valet, but actually the Palace's Chief of Staff, showed her to the library itself.

The library was expansive, magically enlarged in the back corner of the palace. It would grow on its own to accommodate new acquisitions to the Empire's Knowledge., from the smallest pamphlet to the largest tomes.

It was by far the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

The Chief of Staff, whom was referred to as Mr. Claire, led her through the stacks to an area in the left wall, cut out and enclosed to create a study that existed solely for her use.

"Here you will go about your usual tasks as well as translating the Merlin Journals in their entirety." Mr. Claire explained.

Hermione had been willing to let someone else use what she had discovered to translate the journals but the Queen knew this was her accomplishment and insisted she finish the work herself when she had the time.

Mr. Claire continued on. There was a smaller outcove called "intake" further down. "The books that were ordered from the library by witches and wizards across the empire will reappear here when the due date has come calling. They will need to be sorted and put away by hand so the library's magical catalogue can remain up to date."

Claire explained that the staff had grown lazy without Lady Pince to keep them in line and so a lot of the work that should have been kept up on had piled up. Hermione could tell by the gravity of his tone that it would be awhile before she could get to work on the journals.

The library seemed pretty straight forward. There was a manual of sorts that had a full history of the library and the magic that controlled it, though she'd have to find where Pince had stashed it if she wanted to read it.

The rest of the morning was spent touring the Palace. The Royal Family usually dined alone in the larger dining room, while the political figures who lived in the palace or were there on business either ate at their leisure of joined each other in one of the smaller dining rooms.

Everything seemed simple enough and Clair eventually ended the tour in a suite of rooms in the East Wing. The suite consisted of four smaller rooms. A bedroom, a dressing chamber, a bath chamber and a small sitting area.

"I shall leave you to your personal matters Ma'am. Should you require anything you need only send a patronus to me and I shall see to it that your needs are met."

"Thank you." Hermione replied as he turned to leave.

When claire was gone, Hermione closed the door to her suite behind him. She then turned to the stack of trunks and bags the valets had left for her. With the flick of a wand they straightened themselves out, lids popping open to reveal their contents.

The idea struck her as she levitated a stack of books from one of the trunks. Claire had said that everything needed to be done by hand, but did that mean no magic and if so why when it was so readily available. She jotted down a note to look into it and turned back to her task.

The next idea struck as she laid the books out across the floor to be organized. Claire had also explained that the staff had grown lazy in Lady Pince's absence, so she made a note to look into the library's hiring practices and details on her current staff.

The third struck her as the books were levitated to their places on the shelves of her sitting area. She jotted it down and turned back to her task working diligently until another idea came, finally succeeding in distracting her completely.

She left everything where it was, grabbing up some parchment and a quill and heading back to the library.

xXx

The age of enlightenment, though no one was entirely sure why historians called it that seeing as how it passed with little fanfare and even less fuss in the grand scheme of things, was centuries before the birth of the Great Wizard Merlin. Godric Gryffindor, future king of Britannia was not yet a twinkle in his mother's eye at this time- in fact his mother wasn't a twinkle in his grandmother's eye either. Wizards and Witches and magical creatures were beings that lived in hovels and shacks in the woods. Fear-mongers preached from the church steps, screaming about the heathens walking among them. The magic folk were dangerous, crimes against nature and one day they would try to assimilate themselves into the culture of Muggles as if they belonged there.

"But certainly we would notice that?" some would questioned.

"If they are so different from us we would indeed notice." others would reply.

"But they don't look any different from us. They're exactly the same." the preachers would scream.

Confusion would follow. Why were they told to hate magic folk if they weren't any different. How could they be a crime against nature if they weren't any different? The preachers would continue to scream. Some listened, some did not. The church had lost some of its power years before when scientific discovery proved more effective to prolonging and bettering life and society. People still believed, mind you, nothing was harder to kill than a belief as any target of a zealot will tell you, but the people were no longer afraid of their god.

And then the King took a Veela Witch as a bride and the Preachers screamed louder. There was some unrest but nothing that needed to be written down for future generations. The King was clearly in love and the Queen obviously shared those feelings. They had beautiful children and the line eventually succeeded to Godric Gryffindor, the King who would usher in the age of discovery. The age of science and magic united.

When the muggles and magic folk united it gave credence to new prejudice over time. Prejudice that was not so easily brushed off. Wizards and Witches with what they referred to as pure blood rose up, rejecting those who did not fit within their world view. Unfortunately for their movement most witches and wizards could not boast pureblood. Centuries before, while magical beings still lived in anonymity, breeding between muggles and magical beings was common and encouraged. Keeping up blood lines had meant inbreeding at one time and with it a decline in the magical population that threatened to wipe them out.

Purebloods rose up like locus, hoping to take control only to be swatted down by the rest of the population; a population that outnumbered them twenty to one. To appease them and avoid the nuisance of another attempted coup, pureblood families that had not been apart of the uprising were granted political power and went on to form what was now referred to as the Wizengamot, a governing body for Witches and Wizards that coordinated with Parliament to keep peace and ensure that Magical Beings could be held to judicial standards fitting their separate natures. It was with the creation of the Wizengamot that a divide was created in the population. Muggles had their world, magical beings had their own as well and the two only merged when muggles birthed magically gifted children or when magical beings married muggles.

Hermione had always had this idea that she didn't really belong anywhere. She wasn't a muggle like her parents and she wasn't a pureblood like the other students her tutors had taught. She was somewhere in the middle, caught between two worlds. She'd had her fair share of being looked down on, mostly because she'd tended to outshine her fellow students and with that she learned to keep to herself. The muggles her age in her wealthy suburban neighborhood had not cared much for her before her magical ability presented itself and they certainly didn't afterward and the witches and wizards who wouldn't spare her a second glance before were equally bothered by her innate talent. Alone just seemed like the best option. She had her parents, they were so proud, and her familiar, whom she'd left with Kingsley until she was settled, and most importantly she had her books. She didn't think she needed anything else.

She'd only ever felt like something was missing when she bothered to look up from her work and so to avoid that she rarely looked up. She passed years like that until finally she had no choice but to look up.

It had been an accident. Her parents were off paying their respects to an old friend who'd lost his wife. They were on their way back when a freak storm hit. They had gotten lost looking for cover, her parents and the driver all perishing in the crash. Suddenly, everything she had needed was severely depleted and work was not capable of making up for the hole her parents' deaths had left. She was certain, if it had not been for Kingsley...well, she didn't know exactly what would have happened, but she was hard pressed never to find out.

This place, she decided, was not like Kingsley's, but it would do. There was something here she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she had a good feeling about it. Perhaps she would get lucky and finally find her place.

She wasn't holding her breath though.

xXx

Sirius and Remus were worried about being seen with the new librarian. It wasn't a secret that they were part of a triad and any extended contact with someone new could very well start a frenzy in the papers. One they were sure would turn Hermione away from them. The desperation to avoid that was palpable.

There was a small sitting area in a far off place of the palace where James and Sirius had gone to escape the adults when they were children. That was where Sirius and Remus found themselves now, resolutely ignoring the urge to find Hermione. They'd never formally met, it would be strange if they just randomly appeared at her door.

"Would it though?" James asked drawing their attention. Apparently Sirius had said that aloud. "Both of you spend most of your time here, both personal and professional and she lives here now. Would it really be so strange if you went to introduce yourselves? You'll most likely see each other quite a bit. And on top of that, you have already met. You just didn't exchange names."

"And Black insulted her." Severus chimed in, his face hidden behind the afternoon publication of _The Quibbler_.

"I did not insult her!" Sirius exclaimed turning to glare at Remus. "Quit telling people that."

"She was about to rain down some very unladylike retribution on you before I stepped in, pads." Remus replied amused.

"For what? That silly little bag?" Sirius cried outraged. "I don't see how a pretty young woman like her, could possibly want a gaudy little thing like that. It was most unflattering."

"It was probably a gift." Lily added, drawing their attention. "I mean if it was as hideous as you say, than the only reason I could think of for her to carry it around is because it was a gift."

Sirius snapped his head around to find Remus, his mouth just opening to say something undoubtedly scathing. "Shut up." he told the werewolf earning an amused smirk.

"Honestly," Severus sighed, folding up the paper. "You two are acting ridiculous. Just go and talk to her. Tell her you wanted to introduce yourselves and apologize for insulting her," he held up a hand to stop Sirius when he looked about to protest. "Whether you did or not is irrelevant, it will say more about your character that you were concerned you might have. Then offer to answer any questions she may have. Take her to afternoon tea and let her ask all the questions she may have about the Palace's comings and goings, the staff, her predecessor, etcetera, etcetera."

"That's good Sev, I like that." Remus sat up a little straighter, looking to Sirius for his reaction.

"That does sound alright. But I have to double down on our previous concern. What are we going to do if people begin to question our attentions being paid to her?"

"Don't leave the palace with her together until you've had the chance to speak with her about your potential relationship." James suggested.

"Oh yes. You can have afternoon tea in the rose garden. It would be so romantic." Lily gushed, grinning. They all smiled, amused by her delight.

"Shall we give it a try then?" Remus asked turning to Sirius. He simply nodded getting to his feet and leading the way out.

"Want to bet on how long it takes for Sirius to put his foot in his mouth?" James asked when they were gone.

"Of course." Lily replied at the same time Severus said; "Obviously."

xXx

A/N: Formal introductions next chapter!


	4. Tea Time

The Royal Librarian

Chapter 4: Tea Time

A/N: So I've decided this story is going to be a part of a series, because quite frankly there are only a few chapters left and I've barely scratched the surface of all the things I want to cover.

xXx

Taking the advice of their friends they planned to tread lightly. On the one hand they were worried about scaring her away. Both of them were aware that they could be rather intense. Between Remus' werewolf hormones and Sirius' ability to not only lose his temper but make others lose there's too, there was a lot to look out for.

Remus insisted that the feelings invoked by the bond would dash her anxiety once she knew, but finding a way to tell her would be the biggest obstacle. He hoped once they'd spoken to her, gotten to know her, a solution would present itself.

Severus' plan to speak with her was perfect and so they set off for her suite where she was undoubtedly settling in.

When they knocked and she didn't answer, they thought of Mr. Claire, the Palace Chief of Staff. To avoid drawing too much attention, they opted not to send a patronus and tracked him down the old fashioned way. They found him easily enough, organizing the staff for afternoon duties in the servant's corridors.

He explained that he'd left her in her suite a few hours ago and that was the last he'd seen or heard from her. He asked his staff present at the moment and it was a similar answer until one of the seamstresses looked up from her work.

"I saw her 'bout an hour ago I did." she began. "I was on my way back from my break when I saw her headin' for the library."

"Thank you kindly, my dear." Sirius replied charmingly. She brushed it off.

"Think nothin' of it."

She was exactly where the seamstress had said, already hard at work despite it not officially being her first day yet. She was sitting behind her desk reading from an old hand written book and taking notes on scratch parchment.

Remus cleared his throat, startling the young woman. Her head snapped up from its bent position over her work.

Hermione froze.

"Good afternoon." greeted the man with eyes like starlight. His smile was the slightest quirk of the lips and Hermione had to tear her eyes away from them to keep from staring. "I am Sirius Black, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black." he continued before gesturing to his companion, the man with eyes like liquid amber. "And this is Remus Lupin, Britannia's Prime Alpha."

So he was a werewolf? Well that certainly explained the mysterious air about him. She'd met these men, hell, barely met them two days prior and since then she'd found them haunting her thoughts. And now here they were, on the doorstep of her office, looking as handsome as she remembered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you formally. I am Hermione Granger." Hermione finally replied.

"The feeling is mutual." Remus replied. "And we were hoping you might join us for afternoon tea."

Hermione hesitated. Did she really want to do that? The moment she'd met these men she'd felt a spark of unexplained emotion coursing through her. She didn't know what it meant, but she'd felt utterly ridiculous. There was absolutely nothing logical about those feelings and she shuddered to think what they might say if they knew she'd spent the last two nights dreaming about them.

But she could hear Kingsley's voice in her mind reminding her that she was now with political power and forming a friendship, even an acquaintanceship, with two powerful men like the heir to a prestigious family or the Alpha of a wolf pack, could be rather advantageous.

"I would be honored to join you, Lord Lupin." she replied. "Just a moment please." she continued turning back to her desk and putting her book and notes away. She then turned to find them still waiting for her in the doorway. She walked up, smiling sweetly as Sirius offered her his arm and followed along.

xXx

To Hermione's surprise they did not settle into the small tea room, reserved for exactly what one would expect, but instead with Sirius leading them, they stepped out of the palace through a back door and into the sprawling grounds beyond. A path made of gravel and yet was completely smooth to walk on, began just beyond the wrought iron and glass door and cut through lush fields of grass, eventually branching off into different sections of the expansive garden.

Straight ahead it led into a large hedge maze which Hermione hoped to be able to use someday. To the left, the Queen's prize winning Rose Garden built up like a fantasy world that would whisk you away as you crossed the threshold. To the right was the Royal Potions Reserves, where ingredients of all sorts were grown by Britannia's Royal Potions Master and his assistant.

Sirius led them on the path to the left, winding through the colorful rose bushes and white marble statuary. Eventually he brought them into a clearing where a white painted wrought iron table sat with three matching chairs. Sirius guided her forward and pulled out a chair for her. She sat and the two men sat across from her.

A moment later a small well dressed house elf appeared with a pop, levitating a silver tray beside him.

"Thank you, Pim." Remus greeted the little elf. Pim smiled and bowed before popping away. Tea was poured before they spoke.

"Lady Granger," Sirius spoke up, drawing her attention from where she had been mixing sugar into her tea. "I was hoping to take this opportunity to apologize." she looked confused. "I fear I may have insulted you upon our first meeting."

Comprehension dawned on her and she shook her head. "I wasn't insulted, merely...put out." she told him. "I'm well aware of the purse's shortcomings." she chuckled.

"I see," Sirius replied turning a smug look on Remus. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, now that that's settled, Sirius and I were discussing how we may be of assistance to you." Remus explained.

"Assistance?" She questioned.

"Yes, we'd be more than happy to answer any questions you may have. " he explained.

"Oh, how kind of you. " she smiled. "Honestly, there are a few things I'm curious about."

"Well, ask away." Sirius told her.

Hermione hesitated, ordering her thoughts. "Well, I suppose most of my questions involve the library. Do you know much about it?"

Sirius laughed. "My dear, as you will soon discover, Remus here spends a disproportionate amount of time in the library."

Remus flushed. "Disproportionate is a misleading word-"

"It's an extremely accurate word."

"I spend a normal amount of time there." Remus defended, ignoring his partner.

"Define normal." Sirius insisted. Remus glared at Sirius who simply smirked back at him. It was Hermione's laughter that drew their attention away from each other.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked, smiling at them like they were the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. They both stared back stunned.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked.

"The way you two tease each other. My parents were the same way. Completely infatuated with each other even after forty years of marriage."

They shared a smile before Remus replied; "We acknowledged our soul bond two years ago."

"You're soul mates?" she questioned excitedly, much to Sirius' delight.

"A triad actually." he told her.

"Really, and have you found your third?"

"We're working on it." Remus replied simply. Hermione smiled.

"It's so...romantic." she sighed. "Just knowing that no matter what, you have somewhere you belong." she wasn't looking at them anymore, staring off behind them with a wistful longing.

A silent conversation took place then, while her thoughts were occupied. Sirius seemed to insist that now was the time, but Remus held firm. They had a plan and they needed to stick to it.

Hermione seemed to come out of her thoughts all at once and she flushed at her behavior.

"So, the library." she hurried.

xXx

Hermione blushed quite prettily in Sirius' opinion. In fact there wasn't much she could do that he didn't find pretty or charming or adorable. She was perfect, absolutely perfect and watching her discuss spells and charms for the library with Remus showed first hand just how intelligent she was.

They'd spent all afternoon discussing the inner working of enchanted rooms and debating modified cleaning charms over organization spells. Remus looked as though he were in heaven, matching wit and knowledge with such a spirited, opinionated woman.

Sirius marvelled at the picture they made, going back and forth across the table, sharing ideas and witty barbs. He chimed in with his own here and there, but for the most part he was perfectly happy to remain a spectator.

By the time either of them realized how long they'd been sitting there, the tea had grown cold and been cleared away and the sun was much lower in the sky.

"Oh dear." Hermione said amused. "It appears we've talked the afternoon away."

"And what an absolutely lovely way to spend it." Sirius replied with a charming smile, sending that lovely shade of pink across her cheeks again. "Wouldn't you agree Remus?"

"Wholeheartedly. In fact, I'd love to continue this over dinner, would you care to join us?"

"I would love too, however, I must decline. I was so caught up in the library that I neglected to finish unpacking. I must see to that before tomorrow afternoon."

"What is so important about tomorrow afternoon?" Sirius asked.

"My master...well, former master, is bringing the last of my things." she explained, standing. They both stood as well, preparing to escort her back. Which they did.

"Well, perhaps you and your former teacher would like to join us for afternoon tea again tomorrow." Remus suggested.

"I think he would enjoy that quite a bit, as would I." she told them as they stopped outside the door to her suite.

"Until tomorrow then." Sirius replied taking her hand and laying a kiss across her knuckles.

"I look forward to it." she replied suddenly very shy.

xXx

"Well, how did it go?" Lily asked eagerly, nearly pouncing on them when they returned later that night after dinner.

"She's amazing." Sirius gushed, seemingly against his will. "She's so smart and funny and utterly adorable."

"We spent the entire afternoon discussing charms and spells." Remus added. "She's quite the talented witch."

"And did you apologize for insulting her?" Severus asked looking up from his paper work with a smug arrogance that never failed to get Sirius agitated.

Sirius stuck his regal nose in the air and replied rather proud of himself; "I did, and I will have you know that she said she wasn't insulted."

Severus replied nonplused "Undoubtedly trying to spare your feelings now that she is aware of your station."

Sirius deflated looking indignant as he opened his mouth to reply, only for Remus to step in.

"We're having afternoon tea with her again tomorrow as well as her former master." he explained. "She seemed happy that he'll be visiting and if she's particularly close to him it couldn't hurt to get to know him as well."

"How sweet." Lily gushed.

"Her former master is Lord Kingsley Shacklebot, isn't he?" James asked Lily. She nodded in reply.

"Impressive." Severus replied. "Lord Shacklebot is very particular about his students. He must have seen great potential in her if he granted her an apprenticeship."

"And isn't it a little strange that she apprenticed as a Scholar?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded. "Yes, most women apprentice as healers, potioneers, charmcaster's. The pursuit of research, however has been predominantly run by men for as long as anyone can remember. Even the Lady Pince apprenticed as a Magical Clerk. She only received the appointment to Librarian because the Pince family made quite the donation of literature and research material to the empire. Not that she wasn't qualified for the job mind you."

James snorted. "That woman was terrifying."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I thought she was perfectly lovely. A bit strict, but a fine woman."

"Yeah, you only say that because she liked you. She was always glaring at me."

"She thought you were a ruffian." Severus told him.

"She did not." Lily exclaimed.

"She did, she told me. Thought you were too good for him." Severus continued.

"Well, she wasn't entirely wrong then." James spoke up. Lily looked up at him touched.

"Awe, that's so sweet." she cooed leaning up to kiss him. Almost immediately the gagging noises began and the future King and Queen of Britannia pulled away shooting disgruntled looks at their closest friends.

"Really? You haven't outgrown that yet?" Lily asked.

"Never." Sirius replied on behalf of all of them.

Lily and James were perfect for each other and it certainly didn't hurt that they were madly in love. That however, did not change the fact that they tended to be rather affectionate with each other and while it was heartwarming, it was also sickeningly sweet and Severus, Remus and Sirius had taken to reacting as such whenever they so openly displayed that affection.

"I'd be careful Pads, it won't be much longer now before we have ammunition of our own." James warned.

Sirius grinned. "Not long at all actually."

"Did you say something to her?" Lily asked.

"Not really, it's a little complicated. Basically she realized that we were together and that prompted a short conversation about us being soulmates as well as part of a triad." he explained.

"How did she react?" James asked.

"She thought it was romantic." Remus added.

"It is." Lily smiled.

Lily had been there biggest supporter from the moment Remus had let slip exactly why Sirius felt the way he did when they were near each other. she 'd pushed and prodded until Remus couldn't keep it from Sirius anymore. And when they discovered they were a triad, no one seemed happier for them than she did.

"So, when do you plan on telling her?" Lily questioned.

"We discussed it over dinner and if all goes well at afternoon tea possibly the day after." Remus explained. He just hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt.


	5. The Master, The Kneazle,The Undetermined

The Royal Librarian

Chapter 5: The Master, The Kneazle, The Undetermined

xXx

Hermione gasped, eyes snapping open as she fought to control her breathing. A sheen of sweat laid across her skin and she clutched at her bed sheets trying to calm her racing heart.

That was three nights in a row now that she had awoken from dreams where Remus and Sirius played center stage. But this dream had been different. Hermione did not pretend to understand the complexities of intimacy. Like most unmarried woman she was not experienced and so most of her dreams were rather demure. A bit of kissing, a little cuddling. But this time she awoke still feeling them pressed against her, bodies sliding against her, bringing her to heights of pleasure she had never known.

She blamed her traitorous mind for the new development. Before tea the previous afternoon, Remus and Sirius had been, simply, a fantasy. Two men she'd found attractive. But now she knew them better and the passing attraction ran deeper. They were both witty and well read and Hermione was hard pressed to look passed how much more attractive she found them because of that. She found she was a bit jealous of whoever their third was. She hoped whoever they were, when they found them, knew just how lucky they were.

Hermione pulled herself from bed, not entirely sure she was ready to face the day. She had a lot of work to do though and to be honest, she was looking forward to getting something accomplished before Kingsley got there. She was couldn't wait to have Crookshanks, her half kneazle familiar following her around again. His was a presence sorely missed, even if it had only been a few days.

Hermione sighed as she stepped down into the warm water of the inset tub. She leaned back against the edge, laying her head back against the tile surround. Thanks to Remus she was almost completely certain that her plans for the library would work, she only had to work on the charms and enchantments, laying them to ensure there were no loopholes or lags in the catalogue. When she was finished human error would no longer be a concern and she could spend her time translating.

Hermione left the bath not long after, drying and dressing. She gathered what she needed before leaving her suite, stopping briefly in the small dining room to take her breakfast to go and headed to the library, where she got to work.

Hermione didn't know how much time had passed before she was interrupted by a knock on her office door. She looked up and froze.

"Lord Lupin, what a pleasant surprise." she greeted trying to remain calm. Her traitorous mind immediately straying. She could still hear his voice, full of gravel and sin, rumbling in her ear and thrumming across her nerves. His body pressed delightfully against her back as he told her about all the things he wanted to do to her.

"You're too kind, Lady Granger." He replied, pulling her from her less than appropriate thoughts.

"Please, call me Hermione." she told him.

"Only if you will do me the honor of calling me Remus."

"I think I can handle that, Remus." she chuckled, looking away just in time to miss the way his amber eyes flashed at the sound of his name on her lips. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My meeting with the Wizengamot ended earlier than expected and after our discussion yesterday I thought I'd volunteer my time in assisting you."

"How kind of you, thank you. I was just about to head down to the core."

"Lead the way."

xXx

The library's magic was sourced from a small stone known as an Eldunari. The Eldunari was housed in a chamber beneath the floor at the very center of the library. Like a living consciousness the magic of the Eldunari expanded the library automatically to accommodate new acquisitions as well as keep track of the books that had been borrowed, recalling them on their due dates.

Remus climbed down the ladder into the chamber first, then helped Hermione down, mindful her skirts did not trip her up. Once on the ground, she immediately turned to the task at hand.

"Alright, we need to layer the charms on intake. From what I understand, the only enchantment there is a location spell that tells the books where to go once their recalled." Hermione explained pulling out her wand. Remus did the same.

"So from what you've proposed, we need to layer sorting, levitating and organization charms there. Three layers in that order." Remus replied.

"Yes, exactly. That way, when the books return they will be magically sorted and then fly back to their shelves."

"That's utterly brilliant, Hermione." Remus praised catching the flush of pink across her cheeks before she could hide it.

"Shall we begin?" she asked.

For the next two hours they worked together to set the first two layers of charms. Not willing to push their strength, having found the layering more difficult than originally thought, they transfigured a couple of chairs afterward and took a break.

"Where is Lord Black this morning?" Hermione asked, trying to put naughty images out of her mind as she said his name.

"A brunch for his cousin. The man who's been courting her finally asked for her hand." Remus explained. "He should be back in time for tea."

"And why aren't you there?" she questioned.

"I was invited." he began. "However, between my meeting and the fact that the Lady Black doesn't much care for my blood, I decided not to go."

"His mother doesn't like you?" she sounded so surprised, as if the mere thought that someone would not like him was unheard of.

"As half blood and a werewolf she feels I am beneath her family." he shrugged it off.

"What about the rest of his family?" Hermione asked.

"Politically speaking I am a powerful ally for Sirius and as one of his soulmates that makes me an ally of the entire Black Family."

"Yes, but do they like you?"

Remus sighed. "With the exception of one other cousin, they all seem to like me well enough. His brother Regulus and I have some things in common and his father is pleased I have elevated his eldest son to a much more prestigious political position."

"He's the Heir to the house of Black, how much more prestigious could it get?" Hermione asked amused. Remus chuckled.

"It's not well know, mostly because his father, Orion Black, has turned the family away from it, but the Blacks were a part of the Blood Purist uprising last century. Sirius' great great grandfather had been seduced by the dark wizard, Grindelwald, who led the revolt, ensuring the family would receive equal punishment when they were defeated. When Orion rose to power as head of the family, he regained respect for the house of Black by finally denouncing the family's passed crimes. He went through a few tests of loyalty and was awarded a seat on the Wizengamot for the Black Family."

"If he doesn't agree with blood purity, why marry a woman who does?" Hermione asked.

"Their marriage was arranged. In fact they're cousins. I'm not entirely sure they like each other, much less love. I'd wager she's the reason he denounced blood purity."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he was forced to marry his own cousin all to keep the family bloodline pure. It's made him absolutely miserable as a result. It also doesn't help that one of his nieces, the cousin who doesn't like me, has been trying to conceive a child since she was married three years ago and has recently been proven infertile because of all the inbreeding. There isn't a pureblood family still thriving that isn't related to every other one by blood or marriage at this point."

"That's...sad." Hermione replied.

Remus hummed. "Perhaps, but I know Orion would never trade his life. Not when it gave him two sons he loves dearly."

"And what of your family?" she asked. Remus hesitated and for a moment Hermione believed she'd gone too far.

"My father has spent most of his adult life hunting Rogue beings, including werewolves. To put it bluntly he wanted nothing more to do with me after I was turned. He disowned me. My mother tried to fight him on it, but she's dependent on him financially and there is the fact that she is a muggle. Not much sway."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry Remus."

"It's alright. I see them from time to time out in the city and I see my father while he's on official business for the Wizengamot." he explained. His voice remained stable, but Hermione could sense the sorrow, the loss. "And what about yourself?" Remus finally spoke up again. "What do your parents think of your new status?"

Hermione smiled softly, staring out in front of her. "I'd like to think they would be proud of me."

Remus looked surprised. "I'm so sorry my dear."

"Don't be." She shook her head. "You didn't know."

"If I may ask, how did they die?"

"It was an accident. They got caught in a storm. Their carriage crashed." she explained haltingly, staving off harsh emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Sensing that, Remus changed the subject.

"What do you say we work on the next layer? We should be done just in time for you to meet your former master."

Hermione simply nodded.

xXx

Kingsley smiled at the sight before him. His former student laughing at something the raven haired man said. He recognized him and the other man with them from their first brief encounter days before.

He'd seen it almost immediately, the way the men looked at Hermione. He could see it now, in fact. They'd not known her at all, and yet they looked upon her as if she hung the moon in the midnight sky. What they felt was so clear on their faces. What they felt was something much deeper, much more pure than anything he'd seen before. There was something special between these three people, something many could only ever dream of finding for themselves.

Kingsley was filled with pride. His little Hermione had found it for herself. Her place; the place she'd been looking for.

It was the black haired man who noticed him, drawing Hermione's attention. She beamed when she spotted him, standing from her seat and crossing the short distance to him. He pulled her into a hug.

"You've already made friends I see." he said low enough for only her to hear.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind, they invited us to afternoon tea." she replied.

"Not at all, however, I'm not entirely sure Crookshanks will enjoy having to share his favorite human with new people." Kingsley told her, stepping aside to reveal the frizzy orange half kneazle sitting in the grass behind him. His current attentions rested on a rat under one of the rose bushes, staring off toward the table where Sirius and Remus were waiting.

 _"_ _Probably wants food."_ she thought very little of it. "Crooksie." Hermione exclaimed excitedly, drawing the cat's attention. He meowed, trotting up to her and hopping up into her outstretched arms. Hermione buried her face in his fur, hugging him and muttering about how much she'd missed him. The feeling was obviously mutual.

As if suddenly remembering where she was, Hermione pulled away and turned to Kingsley.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." she said, taking his proffered arm and letting him lead her back to the table.

"This is Lord Sirius Black and Lord Remus Lupin." Hermione introduced, as both men rose from their seats. "Gentlemen, this is my former master, Lord Kingsley Shacklebot."

"Gentlemen, it's an honor to make your acquaintance." Kingsley said, shaking each man's hand in turn.

"The honor is all ours." Remus replied. They all sat after Hermione took her seat, setting Crookshanks in her lap.

"And who is this adorable creature?" Sirius asked looking down at the Kneazle who preened right back. Remus scrunched up his nose, muttering; "Adorable?" under his breath, earning a look from Kingsley that told him he couldn't agree more.

"This is my familiar, Crookshanks. He's part Kneazle." Hermione explained proudly. Recognizing her tone, Crookshanks pured contently in her lap.

"An intelligent familiar for an intelligent woman."

Hermione smiled sweetly, flushing just the slightest shade. Sirius never seemed to fail to make her feel like a shy child. He was just so charming and handsome and after the dreams she'd had about him the previous night, looking at him without thinking about the way his hands felt trailing along her body was a particular difficulty to endure.

Kingsley watched on with interested, which did not go unnoticed by Remus. Sirius was too busy admiring the way he could make her skin glow so fetchingly with a simple comment to notice the knowing look in Kingsley's eye. But Remus noticed, sincerely hoping he wasn't misinterpreting the look of what could be described as approval. Perhaps the scholar saw what they knew to be true, that she was in fact a part of them.

Remus and Sirius' bond was not a secret and yet wasn't broadcasted either. Members of the Wizengamot, their closest friends including the royal family and Sirius' family were all aware of their situation. However, is was an unspoken rule not to speak overtly on the matter in public, simply to protect the men whose political influence would be a boon to any family. A great deal of people knew, including the press, but until their third was discovered they were all warned to keep it under wraps. It would not behoove them to have every man and woman in the empire seeking them out on the off chance they were their third and could bring fortune and honor to their families.

Clearly Kingsley was aware of something. He had been a high ranking official in the Wizengamot for some years before he retired and began taking on the occasional student. It would not surprise Remus in the least if his connections had informed him of the political fallout that came with Remus claiming Sirius as his mate when he returned from defeating Grayback.

"Pardon me." Mr. Claire's voice cut through the chatter drawing their attention to the opening of the path from the Palace proper. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but Lady Granger, you have a floo call."

"Oh," she looked confused. "The only person I know capable of using a floo and actually calling me is sitting right here." she replied gesturing to Kingsley. "Who is it?" she asked.

"A young wizard studying in India." Mr. Claire replied. "He says he wishes to inquire into a book from the restricted section. I tried to tell him to send an owl with all the details as is protocol but he sounded quite urgent and would not leave."

"I see," Hermione replied before turning to the men. "I'm so sorry gentlemen, do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all." Remus replied.

"We'll wait right here for you." Sirius added. Kingsley agreed and smiled standing as she too stood and followed Mr. Claire back to the palace.

When she was gone Kingsley turned to address Remus and Sirius. "So, have either of you explained to Hermione what her feelings mean?" he asked. Sirius looked dumbfounded and turned to Remus only to find he was completely calm.

"Not yet." Remus replied. "We were worried about scaring her off to be honest. We barely know her and she barely knows us for that matter."

"That's wise." Kingsley replied. "My dear Hermione is as brave as Godric Gryffindor himself, however, there are times where she finds doubt in herself."

"And you believe this is one of those times?" Sirius questioned.

"I know it is. Hermione has always had trouble with her self confidence. She puts up a good front, but at the end of the day she takes far too much stock in what other's think of her." Kingsley explained. "She's always been rather studious which created a gap between her and children her own age and that gap only increased with her first bout of accidental magic."

"But certainly a talented witch such as she found her place in the wizarding world?" Remus suggested.

Sirius shook his head. "She's muggleborn." he replied. "Undoubtedly a subject of contention for her peers."

Kingsley nodded. "Her parents were wealthy and could afford the same tutors that purebloods could. Most of those pureblood students didn't take kindly to being outdone by a talented muggle born. Group lessons were usually spent alone."

"So you believe she would doubt the validity of her feelings for us? What they mean?" Remus clarified. Kingsley nodded.

"I have no doubt she will. I couldn't even tell her I planned to recommend her for this appointment in fear she would talk herself out of it."

"What do you suggest?" Sirius asked looking a little green with concern.

"Unfortunately my only advice is to not give up on her. When you finally do tell her, don't let her run away so easily. You have to make her see the truth. Her reaction after she accepts it is a whole different story."

"I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Remus added.

Hermione returned then. "Urgent my eye, there was nothing about that conversation that couldn't wait." she told them as she retook her seat, settling Crookshanks into her lap. "So, did I miss anything?"

xXx

Kingsley watched as Hermione cuddled with Crookshanks, sitting in one of the wing back chairs in the small sitting area of her suite. Crookshanks was purring contentedly, pushing the top of his head up under her chin. Kingsley was in the matching chair across from her a content smile on his face.

"You seem to be settling in well." he said. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"You think so?" she asked running her fingers through Crookshank's fur as he settled in for a nap.

"Well, it's only your first day and you've made major changes to the library. You've completely unpacked, something I know takes quite a bit of time given the extensiveness of your book collection, and you've caught the attention of two very handsome Lords who think the world of you."

"I'm just doing...wait what?" she asked confused finally catching the full breadth of what he'd said. "Sirius and Remus are just friends." she insisted.

Kingsley didn't look so convinced, but Hermione knew how ridiculous his assertion was. Sirius and Remus were apart of a triad and someone like her could never be their third. They were wealthy and sophisticated and intelligent and she was just...Hermione Granger, Librarian.

"Oh, my dear." Kingsley's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked to him to see how sad he looked. "I curse the world that made you believe you aren't worthy." he shook his head. "There isn't anything you don't deserve. You've lost so much, worked so hard to make it here. And if those men are as smitten with you as they seem then it just goes to show what good taste they have."

Hermione blushed. "Even if you're right, they're part of a triad."she explained. "I'm not their third. I can't be."

"Why couldn't you be?" he asked.

"I would know wouldn't I? Wouldn't they?"

"What makes you think they don't?" he questioned matter of fact. "And for that matter, can you honestly sit there and tell me you feel nothing for them?"

Hermione averted her eyes staring down at the snoozing half kneazle in her lap. She'd never been able to lie to Kingsley, so instead she looked away, avoiding the question altogether.

"I thought as much."

It's not that she disagreed with him, it's simply that she doubted what she felt. Was her attraction to them simply that, attraction. They were both handsome, both intelligent, as she'd previous noticed, but was that enough to signify she was the piece missing in their relationship. Probably not. Relationships were more than just attraction, weren't they. It was about looking at someone and just knowing you never wanted to be another day without them. It was about seeing someone and thinking that you were the luckiest person in the world to have found them. It was knowing that if they were to disappear one day, you would never be the same.

It was what her parents had. Even forty years later they had behaved as if everything was new to them. They always stressed the importance of not only loving the person you were intending to marry, but being their friend as well. You couldn't always share things with your lover, but you could always tell your best the trick was to be your lover's friend as well. To be someone they could talk to about everything and anything. Which is exactly what her parents had.

"You barely know them Hermione." Kingsley interrupted her thoughts, as if he could read her mind. "You can't compare this to your parents. We should all be so lucky to find a love like theirs, and I think this is your opportunity. You just have to go in with an open mind. And remember, know expects you to fall in love instantly.

xXx

The following morning's Prophet headline read as follows;

 ** _Black and Lupin Court Third in Bond_**


	6. The Headlines

The Royal Librarian

Chapter 6: The Headlines

Character Casts:  
Sirius: Ezra Miller  
Remus: Matthew Gray Gubler  
Hermione: Emma Watson  
Lily: Karen Gillan  
Snape: Adrien Brody  
James: Suraj Sharma  
Regulus: Pedro Aurelian  
Orion: Gary Oldman  
Fenrir Greyback: Jason Mamoa

xXx

"Fuck!" Sirius exclaimed his temper getting the better of him. He paced the floor behind the sofa where Remus sat, his amber eyes scanning the newspaper in his hands. Sirius was oblivious to the growing tension in his soulmate as the werewolf read through the article on the front page. "How could she have possibly found out?"

"If you'd let me read, I could tell you exactly what she knows." Remus snapped, halting Sirius in his tracks. The Black heir sighed, collapsing into the armchair across from the sofa.

This was a nightmare, an absolute nightmare. Waking that morning, feeling relaxed and calm, ready to enjoy an intimate breakfast with one of his bond mates only to have it all ripped away as an owl dropped The Prophet with the rest of the post. Right on the front page, above the fold the headline was hard to miss and while the moving photograph of Hermione just beneath, passionately defending her research into the Merlin Journals was stunning, the fact of the matter remained she had now been identified as their third, before either of them had had the chance to speak with her on the matter.

"Well?" Sirius questioned impatiently after a few minutes.

"According to this, Skeeter's source is, and I quote "a close friend of Black's and Lupin's." Remus replied.

Sirius scoffed. "No "close friend" of ours would ever share that kind of information with the press, especially not with Rita Skeeter of all people."

Remus hummed thoughtfully. Sirius knew his well enough to know he's thought of something.

"What?" Sirius asked. "What are you thinking about?"

Before Remus could answer Pim knocked on the sitting room entryway, drawing their attention.

"The Lords Black, Master." he announced, stepping aside to allow Regulus and Orion Black into the room.

"Thank you, Pim. Some tea please." Remus replied. "Something calming." Pim bowed and popped away, leaving the men to their impending conversation.

"Come to congratulate us?" Sirius asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually, we're here for two reasons." Orion explained taking a seat. "The first, to escape your mother. She hasn't stopped screeching since an owl dropped The Prophet over breakfast. And secondly, to advise you to find new friends."

"Of course," Regulus began. "No one could actually believe that James, Lily, nor Severus would ever share that kind of personal information."

"We couldn't agree more." Remus replied. "In fact we were just discussing that."

"Remus was about to explain an idea he'd had on the matter." Sirius added.

"It's simply this, we've discussed this matter only in private with our most loyal friends. We've also only spent time with her out of sight in the palace or on the grounds as well."

"Which can only mean that whoever leaked this information has access within the palace and can move about unseen." Regulus concluded.

"Exactly. The only person outside our trusted circle we've discussed this with is Lord Kingsley Shacklebot, Hermione's former master and he thinks of her as the daughter he's never had. He would not betray her like this."

"As problematic as this leak is, we also now have to worry about Hermione's reaction." Sirius declared.

"What do you mean?" Orion asked. "Does she not want people to know?"

"I can't speak on that, but it would have been nice for her to know first." Remus explained. "The attraction is there, I can smell it on her. But I'm almost certain she doesn't understand what it all means."

"We wanted to ease her into it. It's no secret how intense a bond like this can be." Sirius continued.

"It would appear you no longer have a choice." Regulus said. "And may I suggest you confront her quickly, before her mind has time to wander on the matter."

"He's right." Remus agreed, turning to Sirius. "She should be opening the Library in an hour or so, we can find her there."

xXx

The Prophet had been shoved under her suite door that morning. Which seemed strange since she'd not changed her address for her subscriptions and post yet. It was almost as if someone wanted to make sure she saw the paper before anything else.

Her picture beneath the headline was not the most flattering, her face a little too red, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration as she defended her research to the Royal Court. Rita Skeeter, the bitter old woman, had seemed to make it a hobby to tear down anyone who didn't fit her narrow minded worldview. At this point she was almost a juxtaposition of everything that was wrong with pureblood extremism.

The article was worse, not because of Skeeter's thinly veiled contempt or her free use of the term "mudblood", but simply because it was full of lies. Lies that could potentially hurt Remus and Sirius and their chances of finding their actual third.

Hermione had skipped breakfast to avoid any awkwardness. At least to avoid any more than she'd already endured in the corridors. She felt as though everyone she passed was watching her, judging her, wonder how such a plain girl could ever be fated for men like Remus and Sirius.

Hermione sequestered herself in her office, deciding to take her mind away from the problem and focus on the Merlin Journals. She was tempted to ignore the knock on her door no more than an hour later, but her personal problems were no reason to neglect her duties.

She wished she'd neglected them.

"Lord Black, Lord Lupin." Hermione greeted. She forced herself not to cringe at how cold she sounded.

"Are we back to formality then?" Sirius asked a little hurt as they stepped into her office, closing the door behind them.

Hermione sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry Sirius. I'm just concerned about what this means for both of you."

"What do you mean?" Remus questioned.

Hermione finally looked up then. "What if this hinders your search for your third?" They weren't entirely sure they'd heard her correctly. Sharing a look of confusion, Sirius was about to speak up when she continued. "Now, obviously Rita Skeeter is not to be taken seriously but that doesn't mean there aren't people who don't believe this, so maybe an interview with a more reputable publication would deter rumors. I'm sure...What?" Hermione stopped, finally noticing their gobsmacked expressions.

Remus was the first to shake it off. "We can't do that Hermione." he told her.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not true." Sirius answered. "It's certainly not how we wanted you to find out, but...well, you are our third."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" she sounded so confused, a state they were sure, with her intelligence, was not usual for her.

"Because we didn't want to pressure you." Remus explained moving closer. He stepped around the desk, stopping beside her and kneeling down beside her chair. "Relationships like ours are very intense. There are a lot of emotions. Deep all consuming emotions. When...if you acknowledge what you feel for what it is, it will open up a floodgate so to speak." seeing her nerves play across her face he paused giving her an opening.

"Relationships are more than just attraction." she told him.

"You're right." Sirius replied, coming closer as well. "You're absolutely right. That's another reason we didn't say anything. We wanted you to get to know us, the way we got to know each other. We didn't want you to feel trapped by fate or some immovable power."

"We wanted you to want to be with us because you liked us. Because you looked at us and saw a future you wanted for yourself." Remus finished.

"This is all a lot to take in." Hermione said after a time.

"We know." Remus replied sadly. "We also know that you probably need space and time to think, and we're more than happy to give it to you."

Hermione nodded and Remus moved to stand. All at once the thought seemed to strike her and she stopped him from moving away with a hand on his arm. "What about Skeeter? How could she have known about this?"

"That has been the main topic of discussion all morning." Sirius replied. "We intend to devote our resources to finding the leak."

"We're off to confer with a few allies now, but we were hoping you might be willing to join us for dinner this evening. We had hopped to discuss this further with you and answer whatever questions you may have." Remus continued.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. It would probably be a good idea to accept. If Hermione was anything it was thorough and she could not in good conscious make a decision without all the facts.

"Alright." she agreed watching the physical toll of their anxiousness roll off of them.

"Excellent," Sirius said perking up a bit. "We'll send a hansom for you at seven this evening."

xXx

The sheer intensity of Sirius' frustration at their inability to make progress was beginning to wear on him.

"You're getting yourself all worked up Pads. You need to relax." James told him as he walked passed the armchair Sirius was slouched in.

"I know." Sirius sighed. "This is just so frustrating. To think there's someone in the place leaking sensitive information to that Harpy. Who knows what could be next."

"You're right love it's all the more reason to stay calm and keep our heads about us." Lily added.

Sirius huffed, knowing she was right.

"The problem is," Remus began for his place but the window. "We can't pinpoint exactly when the spy overheard us. Obviously we didn't share the same information in the same way in every conversation, so maybe if we could pinpoint when we were overheard, we might be able to figure out who was around at that time."

"I agree." Severus spoke up from the small writing desk behind the sofa. They watched as he laid The Prophet flat on the desk. "The nature of her information, the way she structures it, may give her away. Her wording, if similar to your own could be a tell all on it's own. I'll do my best to sort it out."

"We'd truly appreciate it, my friend." Remus replied. Before he could say anything more a hissing and scratching sounded at the door.

"What the bloody hell is that?" James questioned.

"Sounds like a cat." Lily replied.

"A deranged cat maybe."

Remus walked the short distance to the door, unlocking it and opening it. It wasn't open more than a crack before a streak of orange barreled in making a beeline for the far corner.

"Crookshanks?" Sirius questioned as they all stood, watching him pounce, just barely missing the large brown rat that squeaked in terror as it ran.

"Eww." Lily grimaced.

The rat ran along the wall as fast as it could just narrowly escaping through a gap in the wood paneled walls. Crookshanks shoved his paw in after it, desperately reaching, but it was no use. The half kneazle yowled, to frustrated to care who was suddenly picking him up.

"Better luck next time my friend." Sirius told him, scratching him under the chin to calm him.

"Whose cat is that?" Lily asked.

"Hermione's, Kingsley dropped him off yesterday afternoon." Remus explained.

"Well, he's adorable." she continued making her way over to fuss over him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Remus asked astounded, earning a shrug from James and Severus.

xXx

"You already know my stance on this, my dear." Kingsley's voice crackled in the fireplace of Hermione's suite. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, I know. I just…" she sighed again. "I suppose I still didn't expect this. Even after everything you said last night I just…"

"I understand Hermione, but you have to understand that you deserve to be happy, no matter what."

Hermione smiled down at the ember etched face of her former master. "Thank you Kingsley, for putting up with me for so long."

Kingsley chuckled. "Think nothing of it. It's been an honor."

"They've invited me to dinner this evening, you know. To discuss this further." she told him.

"And you've agreed?"

"Yes, I can't make a decision without all the facts." she replied.

"And that's what makes you such a fitting scholar." he told her. "Now, are you staying in the palace this evening or are they taking you out?"

"We're not staying here." she replied. "They're sending a hansom for me and I would assume they wouldn't want to discuss this in public, which really only leaves their home."

"I see, well I want you to be careful out by yourself before and after and please Hermione, keep your mind open."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 7 is finished as well, I just have to type and edit it. I'm hoping to have it up by the end of the week.


	7. Regrets

The Royal Librarian

Chapter 7: Regrets

A/N: Alright, last chapter. *Please don't hate me* this was fun. *Please don't hate me* I'm working on the next story as we speak. *Please don't hate me*

xXx

Remus had grown up rather pessimistic. It was inevitable, having been forced to grow up with the beast who took his innocence. One of Greyback's more compassionate lieutenants offered to take him in when he showed up a few days after his turning, but Greyback wouldn't hear it. The newest and youngest member of the pack was his to torment for the next twelve years.

He still remembered the way his heart hammered in his chest the night he escaped. The aching burn in his muscles, still weak from the full moon the night before. (Puberty and lycanthropy was not a kind mix). Greyback had been out celebrating another successful full moon and Remus knew that is was his only chance. He packed what very little he could call his own and left the little shack he wouldn't call home if his life depended on it. He followed the river, knowing the woods would slow him down and whatever distance he covered, a full grown and determined wolf like Greyback could cover twice as fact. So he took measures to hide his scent and by either the grace of Merlin or his own desperation he managed to evade Greyback for years.

Remus hid himself in a cave not far from a majority muggle town. He found work at a small shop and used his pay to buy food and fabric scraps to patch his clothes. When he couldn't afford either he hunted in the woods around the village. When the full moon came he warded himself inside the cave and rode out his transformation on his own.

Throughout his stay in the village he regularly came face to face with Lily Evans. A year his junior and the kindest soul that had ever graced him with their presence. Running into her had quickly become a balm to his tired old soul.

And then he'd been in too much of a hurry to leave one evening, and Lily, ever concerned for her friends, followed him. He'd remained conscious long enough to see her just outside the wards and the look of horror as his body contorted painfully against his will. He remembered feeling fear at the sight of her. Fear that his wards might not hold. Fear that he could hurt her and fear that he would have to pick up and move again.

She was sitting outside the cave the next morning when he awoke. The fact that the only thing she seemed to care about was whether or not he was actually living in that cave was just as surprising as her willingness to be anywhere near him even after witnessing his transformation.

Remus tried to brush off her concerns but she wasn't having it and before he really knew what was happening an older woman, a widow, from the village, was accompanying lily to the cave. Minerva McGonagall was the only other witch in town and had taught the muggleborns that cropped up every once in awhile. She'd taken one look at his camp, told him to pack his things and dragged him home with her.

Fenrir had taught him magic, but he'd never gotten a wand, too sure Remus would use it to fight back. Minerva remedied that, taking him into the city for a wand of his very own. She'd been impressed with his studiousness and how quickly he picked things up.

Meanwhile, Lily introduced him to Severus and after Severus had gotten over his initial jealousy at Lily having a new friend, they all got along well. Severus was the first to leave for an apprenticeship. They were happy for him, though he was sorely missed. They'd visit him occasionally and vice versa but mostly it was just them after that.

Remus had decided to wait to find an apprenticeship, too worried that if he left Greyback would find him or worse, come after Minerva and Lily in his absence. So he stuck around the village doing odd jobs and helping Minerva tutor witches and wizards from neighboring villages.

The years passed peacefully. Lily got an apprenticeship that allowed her to live at home, which put her and Remus in the perfect position for a life changing reunion.

Remus hadn't been there when Lily met James and Sirius again, but the way she'd told it that night over dinner, James was a bumbling idiot and it was obvious he didn't remember her from all those years ago. Remus thought she was being a little hard on him. The fact that the future king of Britannia was interested in a girl without status like Lily could be a great opportunity for her, but then she'd explained what happened when she and Severus were children and Remus knew it was no use to disagree. She'd never turn her back on a friend.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Remus got the chance to meet James and Sirius a few days later. James was just as cocky as Lily had described, but his friend Sirius was worse.

Sirius' cockiness was a cover, a front for his internal struggle with responsibility he didn't want. Had he the choice, he would have packed up everyone he loved and moved out to the middle of nowhere to live a modest life. With that recognition, Remus would undoubtedly find Sirius' behavior amusing, however, it had quickly become a nightmare.

"Oi! What do you mean a nightmare?" Sirius interrupted, pulling Remus from his narrative. "I was not a nightmare." Sirius continued turning to Hermione across the table. They had just finished dinner and were enjoying dessert with their evening tea.

"If you would let me finish, I could explain." Remus told him.

"Not a nightmare." Sirius repeated gesturing for him to continue, as Hermione watched on in amusement.

"As I said before, Fenrir Greyback was still out there and I had no doubt he was still hunting me. It was bad enough I had gotten close to Lily, Severus and Minerva but the minute Sirius and I made eye contact I knew exactly who he was. Greyback wouldn't have hesitated to hurt him to get to me."

"And did you know what he was to you, Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all. I only knew that I was wildly attracted to him. That and he was the first person, man or woman, to turn down my advances."

Remus rolled his eyes. "He was relentless." Hermione chuckled at the smug look on Sirius' face.

"I was utterly determined." Sirius added.

Sirius had accompanied James into the market the one morning and having heard of James' failure a few days before, was all too amused when James pointed Lily out. He'd followed his oldest friend as he made his way over to the young woman and her handsome companion.

Sirius had watched on amused as James made a fool of himself, that is until he made eye contact with her companion and the entire world fell away, ceasing to exist in that one moment.

Remus' expression shifted from good humor, to shocked, to worried and he stood a little straighter as if he were in the sights of a predator and he was getting ready to bolt. Sirius never got the chance to introduce himself before Lily became fed up and stormed off taking Remus with her.

That night while James was busy making plans to woo Lily, Sirius was only half listening, his thoughts straying to the tall, handsome man whose name he still didn't now. He fell asleep that night thinking about striking green eyes.

"Green eyes?" Hermione questioned. "But Remus's eyes are Amber."

Sirius sighed. "They are now." he replied sounding dejected.

"It's a side effect of becoming an alpha." Remus explained as Sirius grew increasingly more dramatic.

"They were the most gorgeous shade of green. Like perfectly formed emeralds." Sirius waxed poetic.

Remus sighed in exasperation. "Anyway, the point is, I kept Sirius at arms length for awhile."

"And it was only my fierce determination that eventually wore him down." Sirius grinned.

"And what about Greyback?" Hermione asked.

Greyback had been spotted in the woods around the neighboring village and Remus cursed his timing. He and Sirius had consummated their bond after nearly a year courting, and two years of having known each other, making it obvious to other pack creatures exactly what they were to each other.

He sent Sirius back to London early, thankful that Lily was already there and Severus was on the mainland. Minerva, he knew, could take care of herself. Sirius put up a fight about leaving, knowing the danger Remus was in. But Remus insisted he would be fine and Sirius couldn't argue with him. He could only insist that Remus be careful.

"A month later this arse walks into the Wizengamot with his new lieutenants, proves himself the rightful Alpha and pledges his pack's loyalty to the crown." Sirius explained.

"A month? What happened in all that time?" Hermione asked as Sirius offered her his arm, helping her up from the table. Together they moved into the parlor.

"Greyback had been an alpha for decades. He out classed me in strength, magical power and size. It was a difficult fight. I almost didn't make it, but, in the end I beat him. I was nursed back to health but one of the pack elders and when I was well enough I called a council of pack members and we discussed where we would go from there. On the next full moon I affirmed my place as Alpha and a few days after that I crashed the Wizengamot."

Hermione smiled. "That was all very enlightening." she told them.

"Good enlightening?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"It's just a reminder that you two have already had so much time together."

"You don't believe our relationship could be equal?" Remus asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like it could be, but… I don't know."

"We don't expect you to make a decision now. That's not what this evening was about." Remus explained. She nodded.

"Tell me, about the bond itself." she continued. "You talked about acknowledging it earlier and then just now consummating."

"They aren't the same thing." Sirius said. Remus silently agreed.

"What's the difference?"

"You see, acknowledging it is like accepting someone's courtship. Except you're opening yourself up to the bond magic, not just your emotions." Remus explained. "Consummating it is exactly what it sounds like and it's basically closing the circle, accepting your bond mates."

"So, one is permanent, while the other is more open ended?"

"Yes and no." Sirius replied. "After a bond is consummated you can still leave if your not happy. It's just not as easy as it sounds."

"Why not?"

"You can't truly consummate a bond until you acknowledge and accept your feelings. Anything less won't work and you'd have to try again when you were sure of your feelings. So, deciding to leave after the bond it truly consummated would be like breaking your own heart."

"So what you're saying is, once the bond is consummated I won't want to leave."

"Hopefully." Remus replied. "Losing a bondmate for any reason is like losing a piece of your soul. You may survive, but you won't ever be the same."

"I see." Hermione replied sounding hesitant. Noticing this, Sirius spoke up.

"It's worth it though." he told her. "I wouldn't give up what I have with Remus or what we could have with you for the world." he paused. "It's not always perfect. We fight, we don't always agree, but we never go to bed angry, we balance each other, and it's worth it."

"All of it is. The risk, the chance, the possibility for happiness." Remus added.

"Well," Hermione began after a time. "You've certainly given me a lot to think about." She continued looking at the clock. "It's getting late, however, I should probably be getting back to the palace."

Remus hid what he was feeling well, but Sirius looked dejected as they stood along with her. "Are you sure?" Sirius asked as they escorted her to the door. "I'm sure I could whip out a few embarrassing stories about Remus."

Hermione laughed, stopping in the front hall when they reached the door. "Perhaps you can save them for another time." she suggested and they both noticed she did not specify when. The idea that she planned to see them again in a setting intimate enough for such conversation was enough for now, though.

Sirius helped her on with her jacket and together they stepped out onto the stoop of their brownstone, finding the hansom they'd summoned, waiting on the street.

"Well," Hermione said as they stopped beside the carriage. "Thank you for a lovely evening and for answering all of my questions."

"Of course, and if you have anymore questions or need to talk, you know where to find us." Remus replied. She smiled, leaning up and pecking them each on the cheek before they helped her up into the hansom.

Hermione watched them as the carriage pulled away from the curb and when they were out of sight she leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes and sighing.

The evening had run long and while she hadn't noticed it before, the weariness of a long, emotional conversation was suddenly settling in. She'd gotten the information she'd wanted and more, but she still felt no closer to making a decision. It all seemed rather nice though. To be forever loved by not one but two people. To have a place, if nowhere else then with them. To know that no matter what she would never be truly alone.

But equally such blessings came with curses. The curse of not knowing what could happen. Did a bond really mean they would love her forever or could love still grow bitter with all of them stuck together. Additionally, could she handle losing one or both of them one day? If the unthinkable happened, could she survive losing someone else she loved?

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as the hansom jerked sideways, popping up on two wheels and falling back square again. She let out a shriek of surprise.

"Are you alright in there miss?" the cabby called out.

"Yes." she replied her voice a bit strangled. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Did we hit…" her question was cut short at the blood curdling scream just outside. The clockwork horse answering in turn. There was a crash of some kind, like twisting metal and then the metallic clang of hoof beats on cobblestone moving further away.

The silence that lingered afterward was eerie its own horrifying way and Hermione struggled to pull her wand from its holster beneath her skirts in her rising panic.

The silence was broken by the pitch of a hiss, not unlike steam through an engine, but where an engine was distinctly mechanical, this was organic. She'd equate it to that of a large reptile, like a snake.

Rational thought left her then as the hansom tipped again and she screamed, bracing herself against the walls. Another hit sent the horseless carriage flying onto its side some several feet away, unseating her from the bench and sending her hard against the wall, driving the breath from her lungs. The side above her was ripped away, revealing the inky blackness of the sky above, the stars hidden by the gas lamps on the street.

Hermione was sure the fear had robbed her of her capacity for logic. It was the only explanation for what she saw. The beast that came into view was not unlike the horses that pulled their carriages. Mostly organic with clockwork components. In this creature, this snake-Merlin it was too big to be a snake- had focus shutters for eyes, the scar tissue around them jagged and imperfect speaking to a battle lost rather than the surgical precision clockwork beings were granted.

It hissed again, staring down at her with it cold unnatural eyes. There was no emotion, no tell as to its next move. She was too scared to cry, too shocked to scream.

Her mind drifted of its own accord, shielding her from what was likely to come. She found herself haunted in those final moments; haunted by silver starlight and molten amber.

Haunted by regrets.

The creature lunged and she found her voice.

* * *

A/N: *Please Don't Hate Me*  
Thank you for reading, I hope to have the next story up in a week or two.


End file.
